


let's be miserable together

by BuongiornoPrincipessa



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Post-Break Up, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/BuongiornoPrincipessa
Summary: AU of 2x02 where it's Zane who comforts Lewis in the JuiceNet Café, not Charlotte.
Relationships: Zane Bennett & Lewis McCartney
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	let's be miserable together

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is also on Nyah.

Zane didn't notice when Lewis entered into the JuiceNet Café in that afternoon. Even because, he only noticed him when he needed him. But after a long time the brunette realized that the blonde was there alone, and he didn't look okay.

Zane started to be worried, not about Lewis sadness, but because if he was alone in that state, it could mean that the girls were in danger. That _Rikki_ was in danger.

He quickly got up from his chair ignoring his stupid friends and went to where Lewis was seated.

"Hey, nerd. Why are you here alone? Did Cleo finally get tired of you?"

"That's exactly what happened."

"So I'm not the only guy that got dumped by a mermaid anymore."

"Go back to your friends, Zane. I'm not in the mood to listen to your insults."

"I wasn't insulting you. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Friendly? You're unbelievabe. Since when you're "friendly", Zane?"

"Look, I know how you're feeling. It may not seem, but I miss Rikki. All the time. I just thought it would be good for the two of us to have a friend now."

"We are not friends."

"Lewis, do you prefer that everyone see how miserable you're. sitting here all alone or that everyone see you being miserable alongside someone?"

"I understand. You just don't want that your stupid friends notice that you're sad 'cause of Rikki."

"And do you want your friends to notice that you're sad 'cause of one of them?"

"Hm... No."

"So? What do you say? Let's be miserable together?"

"Let's be miserable together."


End file.
